


Notorious

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction, Homophobic Language, Scandal, Sex Tapes, Slurs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: If you haven’t heard of Louis Tomlinson, check your pulse, and the rock you live under.I sat down with Louis Tomlinson and her fiancée Harry Styles in their penthouse home which they graciously invited me into.A Shades of Pink story in which Louis faces the biggest threat to her career.





	Notorious

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I need to say that I wrote this 11 months ago (April 2018), and this has been a _long_ time coming. I wrote this before I had even written 10k of part 17. 
> 
> Secondly - I know _nothing_ about legal things. Every that I know is from the first 6 or so seasons of Suits (that I stopped watching after what's his face went to jail because I got _bored_ ). So please, please, please forgive my ignorance, and any mistakes I may have made regarding the legal talk in this fic.
> 
> Thirdly - I wanted to give a _massive_ thank you to Amber and Rawah for the beta read (I honestly feel like I'm forgetting someone else here, and omg, I apologise _so_ much, but I somehow lost the list of people that agreed to beta this for me).
> 
> Fourthly (wow, that's a real word, cool) - I need to pee. That's not what I was going to say. I forget.
> 
> Also thank you to Leah for the cheerleading, you're a rockstar, girl! I hope you're having an amazing time on your cruise.
> 
> oh! Right. The sex scene is a barely there, throw away sex scene, which makes this specific story the only one in the series with a Mature rating. Mature because the content is a little iffy and there are homophobic slurs and slut-shaming type comments in this particular piece.

_Women all around the world are finally making their mark in the history books as the people who_ do. _While most of us know just how hard working and talented women are, for some it’s a shock. For someone in the dog-eat-dog world of business, it’s hard being a woman. Especially when it’s seen as a man’s world. For Louis Tomlinson, she’s been battling the “man’s world” of business since her university days._

_If you haven’t heard of Louis Tomlinson, check your pulse, and the rock you live under._

_I sat down with Louis Tomlinson and her fiancée Harry Styles in their penthouse home which they graciously invited me into. It’s been a cold autumn so far and the warmth of their house doesn’t just come from the thermostat. Anyone who is in the presence of these two lovely women know just how tender these two are._

_Harry is quite the chef, and she’s prepared a lovely dinner for the three of us. Because I’ve arrived early, Louis gives me a tour of the ground floor. She has exquisite taste in art, as I can see just from her entrance hall alone. For someone so young, she sure hasn’t wasted any time in making her house a home._

_Louis really shines here, I can tell from the several framed photos of her family, including herself and Harry on their recent trip abroad shortly after their engagement. Louis offers me a glass of wine as she tells me stories about her many siblings, including two sets of twins. She sings her mother’s praises at every chance she gets, attributing the woman she is today because of her amazing mother, Johannah._

_I begin to see who Louis is: a woman coming from a place that holds working women back rather than lifting them up and supporting them. She’s quick-moving and fast-talking, yet soft and very thoughtful. A few curse words slip out when she speaks passionately about something, putting me at ease about her ‘man-eater’ reputation. Though I don’t dispute that she gives as good as she gets. That reputation had to come from somewhere. She’s star power, combined with kindness. And it’s a combination that’s working._

_She’s a soft-femme lesbian while her fiancée is femme all the way, decked out in a fuchsia dress that was clearly custom made and would make any runway model drool. Even the apron she’s wearing compliments her outfit. Her appetisers are divine and are clearly crafted with love._

_The conversation flows easily, lightly as we talk about the contrasts between growing up in Doncaster and navigating busy London as a working woman._

_“Here’s the thing,” she says after the conversation gets going. “I’ve been working since I was a teenager. Most people got jobs at Tesco in secondary school, but my first job was at the Doncaster football hot dog stand. I started somewhere normal, just like most people do.”_

_Even with the fact that her company just made its first billion pounds, making her the youngest billionaire in the United Kingdom, Louis is still completely down to earth. I’ve never met someone who is as humble and relaxed as she is. She oozes charm, and her aura is pleasing to be around. It’s no wonder that she’s been named the business woman of the year for three years in a row. One can’t be in Louis’ presence for long without smiling, laughing, or just wanting to be her best friend._

_The fact that she is so open about her sexuality has brought about a lot of harsh criticism, but Louis doesn’t let that touch her._

_“People will say what they want about my sexuality,” Louis says with a shrug. She sips on her wine, pausing for a moment. “I’ve heard it all – man hating dyke, crazy lesbo, you think of it, I’ve been called it. I don’t care, though. At the end of the day, my sexuality doesn’t affect the way I run my company and I won’t let it.”_

_Louis was outed at her first Fortune 500 dinner by a bitter ex-colleague who wanted to humiliate her and seek revenge, but Louis took it in her stride. “People were going to find out eventually,” was the only comment she ever made about it at the time. While she never had any public girlfriends, she was linked to many models all of whom she has denied ever having any relationships with._

_“I’m not a lothario,” she says as we make our way to the dining room, where Harry has set out a beautiful spread._

_She’s an incredibly grounded person, and with Harry at her side, she tells me that she feels like she can do anything._

_“I was a workaholic,” she says with a wry grin. “Just ask Liam [Payne, Tomlinson Enterprises’ Human Resources Head Manager]. She’ll tell you that I slept at the office, stayed up all night and just worked, worked, worked. It’s clearly all paid off, though, I mean, the company is doing great._

_“I started off with nothing and I worked harder than I ever thought possible to get where I am today. It’s tough because I lost almost all of my friends because of how much I was working. If Liam hadn’t signed on to be my head of HR, I know that I wouldn’t have seen her for_ years. _But we did it together, we built Tomlinson Enterprises from the ground up – just the two of us, and a whole lot of determination.”_

_But it’s not all work with Louis now. She’s just taken three months off, having travelled over Europe this summer as an engagement gift for herself and Harry. The pair move in a synchronicity that I’ve never seen two people do before, they mirror each other completely. It’s amusing to watch because they don’t seem to notice it._

_Harry, who has taken a gap year, has been focusing on charity work, which is very commendable considering she’s eighteen years old. She currently is one of the head team members at the LGBTQIA community centre Louis opened up recently, and she loves it too much to consider going to university just yet. She’s said that she still wants to be a lawyer one day._

_“She got into Cambridge,” Louis says proudly. The love in her eyes is clear even from where I sit across the table. Harry blushes like she isn’t used to the compliments, but Louis has been doling them out since I got here, so they can’t be that unusual._

_“Louis’ set up five charities in the last three years and I work with as many as I can,” Harry says. “All voluntarily, of course. Any money we raise is strictly for the kids and the programs.” It’s easy to see that she’s a philanthropist just like Louis is._

_When she isn’t working hard, or doing incredible charity work, Louis gets back home to Doncaster as often as she can. Her family clearly means the world to her, if it wasn’t already evident by the framed artwork that line the walls, done by her youngest siblings._

_“It’s trickier now we’re planning a wedding,” Louis says after a bite of absolutely mouth-watering chicken. If law doesn’t work out for Harry, she could be a chef._

_“But we try to get back there at least once every two months. The kids all love Harry. They always want her to read their bedtime stories.”_

_When we’re not talking about work, or what promises to be the wedding of the year, we’re sharing anecdotes about our siblings. Louis really_ listens _to everything I have to say and asks as many questions as I do for the entire evening. We share stories about ex-girlfriends, bad hook-ups, and finding a love we didn’t think was possible for ourselves._

 _“The media really has a lot to answer for,” Louis says. “I knew from the second I saw Sandy from_ Grease _on the screen that I was a lesbian. She took my breath away. I don’t care that I was only five, I was in love. I wanted to be Danny Zuko so badly that I actually ended up playing him in a school play._

 _“But growing up in a small town like Doncaster can really mess with a kid, especially when there’s little to no media representation of lesbians or women who like other women. Every single TV show, book, movie, you name it has straight couples on it. Those of us in the LGBTQIA plus community are just asking for some representation too._

_“That’s why I’ve just bought a book publishing company, and why three of my charities are solely focused on LGBTQIA plus people. We need that support and that doesn’t always come easily. I know too many kids who have been kicked out of home for being gay, and it’s just not good enough. It starts at home, for all of us. And then it becomes a world issue. The fact that people are still killing us and beating us up because we’re different is disgusting. We’re in the twenty-first century, we should be past persecuting people because they’re different.”_

_It’s a topic that she’s clearly extremely passionate about, and it’s one that hits close to home for me, too._

_Despite the heavy conversation topic, Louis doesn’t let it turn the mood sombre. She speaks enthusiastically about her future plans for the LGBTQIA plus teens and the work that her charities are doing for not only better awareness, but in creating tangible solutions, too._

_The conversation turns back to the publishing company she just purchased and how she made it a stipulation that for every book published that has a heterosexual main character, two need to be published that have non-heterosexual main characters._

_“It’s a start,” she says. “Harry’s been extremely helpful with the selection process. She has a group of friends who have been reading the advanced copies of books and spreading buzz about them online. The more people who get interested in these books and this content, the better it is for everyone.”_

_Harry then gushes about the newest book she’s just read which has a bisexual main character who is a teenage spy, and her enthusiasm is contagious. She absolutely shines when she smiles and it isn’t hard to see how perfectly she and Louis are as a couple. They’re clearly two peas in a pod who just want to make the world a better place, one day at a time._

_“Being in love has changed me,” Louis says, looking with absolute fondness at Harry. “I see so much more that I want to do for the world because of her. She’s inspired me to not only be a better person, but to want better for everyone else around me.”_

_Harry blushes at this and they share a small kiss that I have to look away from because it feels like I’m stepping in on an intimate moment._

_They share a watered down version of how they met and fell in love, a tale that, in full, I’m guessing is only for their closest family and friends to know, and one day, their children. While I’m itching to know the details of their great love story, I know it isn’t my place to ask for more details than they’re willing to share._

_While I’m hesitant to broach the topic, I know that I have to address the rumours and comments surrounding their age difference._

_“Harry was seventeen when we got together, yes,” Louis says in a manner of fact tone. I don’t blame her for her hackles rising at the question I’ve asked, it’s something that has been thrown at her since she and Harry first appeared in the tabloids together._

_“Everything has been legal and above board for our entire relationship. I never once disrespected anything that Anne [Harry’s mother] asked of me, and I never intend to. There has never been a power play thing between us. And it makes me sad to think that people are saying the things they’ve said about us.”_

_When the couple first appeared in a copy of_ The Sun, _rumours flew wildly about the appropriateness of their relationship, including the legalities of it, especially considering that Harry was still in secondary school at the time. Their relationship has been under severe scrutiny, with almost everyone and their mum having an opinion on whether it was an ethical relationship or not._

_Harry had an unfortunate case of harassment by some paparazzi during the last weeks of her schooling career, with some unsavoury attempts at getting her to say something scandalous about Louis to the press._

_“I’ve tried to shield her from this as much as possible,” Louis says. She reaches across for Harry’s hand and brings it to her lips to kiss the back of. “I don’t want people looking at her, at our relationship and thinking that there’s something_ wrong _with it._

_“Each time it’s brought up with me, I say this: if this relationship was a heterosexual one, would you be getting so offended? The amount of people that say yes when I know for a fact that in the past they’ve not batted an eyelid just proves the double standards that still exist, not only for women, but especially for lesbians._

_“Did you know that ‘predatory gay’ is a thing? It is and it makes me angry. Someone out there has decided that gay people are_ predators _for hitting on people in their own safe spaces like gay pubs and clubs. These places exist because we need somewhere that is meant to be_ safe _for us to go and let off steam. Because god forbid we hold hands in public lest someone want to kill us for it._

_“I’m just a woman who happened to be a few years older than someone else when I fell in love. Believe me, I tried to fight this. I was more worried than anyone else at what this would mean, not only for me and my company, but for Harry as well, if she was to enter into a relationship with me. There was more to think about than just going for it. Her entire future could have been at stake if this somehow went wrong._

_“Yes, I’m twenty-six and Harry is eighteen, but no one is going to care about our age difference when we’re both in our sixties, so why should they care about it now?”_

_She poses an excellent question, one that I’m still struggling to answer myself. After seeing Louis and Harry interacting, how caring and loving they are, there is no way that I, or anyone else, should be allowed to comment on their relationship._

_Despite all of the horrible rumours that are out there about this relationship, they don’t seem to have let it affect them. Their love shines through with every single action they make. Nothing is done without thought or support of the other person, from clearing the dining room table when we’ve finished eating to Louis telling Harry to put her feet up while she makes the three of us a cup of tea. If those people who started the ugly rumours could see them like this, like I am able to, I’m sure they, too, would only see love in this home._

_Dinner is scrumptious and my wine glass is refilled more than once. The entire evening has been wonderful so far and I’m feeling a kinship between myself and these two remarkable women._

_We move to the lounge room to have dessert, which Harry has also prepared. I don't think I've ever eaten a home cooked meal that is as delicious as the food that Harry has prepared. Just thinking of it as I write this is making my mouth water._

_I take the sofa while the engaged couple squash together in a large arm chair, something they’ve clearly mastered the technique of if their level of comfort is anything to go by._

_When she was 7, Louis’ mother remarried the man who would father Louis’ next four siblings. She says they were close when she was younger, but that relationship hit a few rocky patches that turned into a few more rocky patches that she doesn’t elaborate on._

_“He was a great dad, the best I could’ve asked for growing up, but we’ve had our issues,” Louis says, though she stares into her dessert as she speaks. Harry’s hand is on her shoulder in an instant, offering comfort only a fiancée knows how._

_”It’s my mum who is the angel, though,” Louis adds, a soft smile on her lips. “She made me into the woman I am today. All credit for my upbringing goes right to her.”_

_She falls silent, and another writer may have pushed her for more details about the man she used to call ‘Dad’, but at that moment, I just want to sit with her in the quiet and muse, wordlessly, about the strength of mothers, grandmothers, and the women who help us survive and shape us into the women we are today._

_Harry changes the topic by asking me about my schooling, and I’m only too happy to share. I’ve had conversations with people who ask these questions and they’re not interested in what I have to say, but both Louis and Harry actively listen to my stories. They ask questions that no one has thought to ask me before, provoking thorough answers from me._

_After one more glass of wine, Harry brings out the Scrabble board, something that I’m not expecting at all, but have an incredible amount of fun playing. The game shows off Louis’ competitive side, but it’s not mean, it’s funny, and a little charming. We sit on the soft carpeted floor around the coffee table, drinking cups of camomile tea and eating freshly baked biscuits that Harry made earlier that day. Harry wins the game, triumphantly kissing Louis, who apparently wins more than Harry does. Their affection is easy and beautiful, warming me more than the tea does._

_Our evening wraps up with a gift basket for me that I’m not expecting in the slightest. There are some goodies in this basket that I’m going to be enjoying for a long time._

_I thank both of them for inviting me into their beautiful home and for hosting me for dinner. Harry gives me an affectionate hug before Louis does the same. I also thank her for being so outspoken in her activism, her work, and for being such a proud lesbian who people can look up to._

_“I didn’t realise I was born to stand out as much as I do, but I’m honoured,” she says with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She slides an arm around Harry’s waist, holding her closely, comfortably, a subtle reminder of the person who changed her life. “But if I can change one life, help one LGBTQIA plus kid, or adult, then I know I’ll die a happy person.” She smiles brightly and I know that she’ll change many more lives to come._

_~ Elizabeth Hart, Vanity Fair_

~*~

“It’s here!”

Louis kicks the door closed with her foot as she steps into her flat. The box in her hands is a little bigger than she was expecting, but she’s excited nonetheless. 

“That was fast!” Harry says as Louis steps into the lounge room. She clears the coffee table and Louis sets the box down. She makes quick work of opening it and peering inside. 

There’s an envelope sitting on top, made of thick parchment. Louis carefully breaks the seal and unfolds the letter. 

“ _Dear Louis and Harry Tomlinson_ ,” she begins and Harry squeaks, a hand going over her mouth. Louis can tell that she’s smiling behind her hand.

“I love being called that and we’re not even married yet,” Harry says. She burrows into Louis’ side, resting her cheek on Louis’ shoulder. 

“ _Thank you for giving me the opportunity to interview you both in your beautiful home. It is an experience I am never going to forget._

 _“Harry, I haven’t stopped talking about your cooking to my girlfriend and my family, and they’re all jealous of me because of it. They all promise to come to your bakery and place big orders, so keep an eye out!_ ” Harry preens at this part.

 _“Louis, thank you again for sharing so many intimate details of your life, and your love with me and the readers of_ Vanity Fair, _I hope that the world gets to see you for how you really are._

 _“I look forward to seeing you both again at your wedding. Warmest regards, Elizabeth Hart_ , Vanity Fair.”

“That was so lovely of her,” Harry says softly as Louis re-folds the letter and slips it back into the envelope it came in. 

She reaches inside of the box and pulls out the thick, glossy magazine with their faces staring back at them from the cover. 

It’s a beautiful photo of herself and Harry taken right on the very sofa they’re sitting on. The day after Elizabeth had done their interview, she came back with the _Vanity Fair_ photographer who took several photos of Louis and Harry in their home. 

Louis stares at the cover for a few moments longer, just marvelling at how beautiful the photo is. She wonders if she’ll be able to get a copy to put up in their bedroom. 

Harry reaches over and flips open the magazine until she gets to their spread. It’s got several photos of them, together, and alone, and one of Louis working hard in her home office. Even though it was staged, Louis knows that’s exactly what she looks like when she’s alone. She lets Harry read out the article this time, enjoying the slower, soothing tone of her fiancée’s voice. 

The article is lovely, Louis thinks when Harry is finished reading it. There’s a lot of feeling in it that Louis wasn’t expecting and she has a rush of affection for Elizabeth. 

“She was really sweet,” Harry says as she traces over a photo of the two of them snuggled together on their couch. “We should send her a fruit basket.”

Louis smiles and presses a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder. “We should. I think that’s a wonderful idea, love.”

Harry closes the magazine and kisses Louis softly on the lips. “Let’s see what else is in here.”

Louis sits up as Harry reaches into the box. There’s something wrapped in brown paper with a note pinned to the front.

“ _Here’s the original_ ,” Harry reads. 

“Alright, let’s open it, then.” Louis rips a corner, smiling at Harry’s quick scolding expression, before her attention is caught by the framed photo. It’s the cover photo without the text on the front and Louis is speechless. 

“Wow,” Harry whispers. Louis nods in agreement. She carefully takes it from Harry and just _stares_ at it for a few moments. She doesn’t hesitate before hanging it above the fireplace. 

It doesn’t belong hidden in their bedroom, she decides, but out in the open, for all of their friends and family to see. 

“It’s perfect,” Harry says, coming to stand beside Louis. She loops her arm around Louis’ middle and presses in close. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Louis says softly. “And now the world will know it, too.”

~*~

Louis hangs up her phone, placing it face down on the kitchen island with a sigh. She rubs a hand across her face, closing her eyes to fend off the headache brewing near her temples. She just doesn’t want to deal with work right now. Not when she’s supposed to be off for a long weekend with Harry.

Decidedly not sexy grunts filter out from the bedroom as Louis wanders out of the kitchen. She leans against the door frame, just watching Harry battle her hair.

“It’s taking everything in my power to not cut this off right now,” Harry says, catching Louis’ gaze in the mirror. “But I want wedding photos with nice long hair.”

“I know you do, princess,” Louis says with a smile. She closes the distance between them and gently takes the brush from Harry’s hands. 

Harry captures her wrist and presses a kiss to the soft skin of the inside. “Can you do my hair please, boo bear?” 

“Of course.” Louis leans over and kisses Harry softly on the lips, feeling her fiancée relaxing into her. She kisses the tip of Harry’s nose as she pulls back, then the top of her head. She carefully parts Harry’s hair right down the middle and immediately places one bunch in a loose hair tie.

With years of practice doing her sisters’ hair every morning before school, Louis easily fights Harry’s wild curls. She braids Harry’s hair, humming to herself as her fingers work quickly and efficiently. 

“You’re so gentle,” Harry comments. “I don’t know how I forget that you’re always so gentle when you do my hair.”

Louis catches Harry’s gaze in the mirror again and winks at her. “I’ve had lots and lots of practice.” She starts on the other side, braiding a perfect twin down the other side of Harry’s head. A few wispy hairs try to make the work harder for Louis but she’s nothing if not persistent. She traps the curls easily and quickly ties the end with a clear plastic tie from Harry’s collection. 

“There, perfect,” Louis says when she’s done. She smooths her hands over Harry’s braids and lets her hands rest on Harry’s shoulders.

“Can I do your hair, too?” Harry asks. 

Louis nods. “Why not? We’ll be the cutest couple ever with matching pigtail braids.”

Harry beams at her and gets up off the chair so Louis can take her place. It doesn’t take Harry long to do Louis’ hair as she isn’t fighting errant curls. By the time she’s finished, Louis can hear her phone ringing shrilly from the kitchen. Reflexively, she closes her eyes and sighs.

“Work?”

With a nod, Louis stands. “Thank you for doing my hair, love. It’s perfect.”

“Thank you for doing mine too.”

“Any time.” 

The phone stops ringing and immediately Harry’s starts to ring instead. A look of concern crosses her face as she picks it up. She immediately hands the phone to Louis, who sees that it’s Liam.

“Hi,” Louis answers. Liam’s tone is apologetic, even if her words are not. “Not today, Li, we’re doing wedding things… No…” She makes a point of sighing loudly. “Two hours, okay? _Two_. That’s all I can commit to.” She hangs up.

“You have to go in, don’t you?” Harry asks. 

“Something urgent has cropped up and they need me to take care of it. I’ll see if I can bring my laptop to the bakery, if that’s better?”

Harry nods. “That’s okay.”

“Thank you, baby.” Harry’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes and it feels like a kick to Louis’ stomach. 

“Let’s go then. I know how Liam can get when you keep her waiting.”

They separate when they get to the bakery, Harry going in while Louis heads for her office. She takes her personal lift up to her office, mentally preparing herself for what is going to happen.

“Lou, it’s bad.”

“It’s not bad.”

Liam’s mouth twitches unpleasantly. “They say they have the right to half of your company.”

“Who does?” Louis asks, frowning. Whoever it is has _perfect_ timing, of course, especially now that Louis’ company became a billion pound business. It’ll be some scam or another, she knows. She’s been dealing with them for years.

“Wallis Enterprises,” Liam says. 

The name sounds familiar but she can’t place it. “Get Melville and Anderson on it.”

“They already are.”

“Good, then what else do you need me for? Harry’s at the bakery waiting for me.”

Liam rambles about something and Louis nods along, gathering her work laptop into a bag as she does. She slots a notebook and some pens into the bag too and slings it over her shoulder. 

“I’ll work from across the road for as long as I can but call me if the situation gets worse, okay?”

“I will,” Liam promises. “I’m sorry to call you on your day off, too.”

“Thanks. I’d better go.”

Liam walks her to the lift, changing the topic to a silly anecdote about Willow that relaxes Louis a little. It’s not enough to stop Louis from seeing the sheer panic in Liam’s eyes, though.

The bakery has a few regular customers in it when Louis enters, the pleasant, sweet smells of pastries and bread greeting her. She chooses the far back table that has a little ‘ _reserved_ ’ card on it that she knows Harry would have put there herself. She sets her things down and immediately pulls open her laptop to go through the emails Liam has no doubt frantically sent about Wallis Enterprises. 

Before she has a chance to even click on her email, a hot cup of tea is placed in front of her, along with a sinfully delicious red velvet cupcake. 

“Thanks, lov…” the words die on Louis’ lips as she sees that it isn’t Harry standing at her table. 

“You’re welcome, _love_.”

Louis’ heart thuds in her chest as her ex-girlfriend, Evan, sits down across from her. With a slightly, thankfully unnoticeable, shaky hand, Louis shuts her laptop. “Evan.”

“Louis,” Evan says with a smirk. She leans back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other, looking far too relaxed for Louis’ liking. 

A copy of _Vanity Fair_ is slapped down on top of Louis’ laptop, her and Harry’s faces staring back up at her.

“ _Lovely_ article, by the way,” Evan continues, despite the fact that Louis feels like her heart is in her throat. “I _especially_ love how you say that you made Tomlinson Enterprises all on your own.”

“I did,” Louis says through slightly clenched teeth. She can’t let Evan get to her. She hasn’t seen Evan since their less than amicable break up when Louis was nineteen. “I also say that Liam helped me because she did.”

Evan makes a _tsk_ noise in her direction. “We both know _that’s_ a lie.”

A movement catches Louis’ eyes and she sees Harry across the room, staring at her intensely. She gives a slight shake of her head. Evan will tear Harry a part if she’s given a chance.

“What do you want, Evan?”

“What’s rightfully mine.”

“And that is?”

“Fifty-one percent of Tomlinson Enterprises.”

“You have no right to the controlling share of _my_ company.”

Evan _tsks_ again. “Baby, I have _documentation_ that I helped you plan out everything that your company is. I _do_ have the right to it.”

Louis’ mind races, trying to figure out if Evan is bluffing. “I sincerely doubt that.”

The way Evan smirks makes Louis’ skin crawl and she briefly wonders how she could have ever loved someone like her. 

“Why now?” Louis asks before Evan can say anything else.

“Why not? A company that’s just earned its first billion pounds is _perfect_ for me.”

Harry appears at their table before Louis even has a chance to react to the fact that Evan is coming after her _now_. It’s all a ruse, it has to be. There’s no way that Evan had any input in the idea behind Louis’ company, or that Louis would’ve let her put her hands on it in the first place. It doesn’t stop her from thinking the worst, though.

“I think you should leave,” Harry says. Her hand falls to Louis’ shoulder, showing off her engagement ring perfectly. It’s comforting for Louis but she knows that the gesture is just going to provoke an already volatile Evan.

Evan looks from the cover of the _Vanity Fair_ magazine still sitting on Louis’ laptop, up to Harry’s face. “This doesn’t have anything to do with _you_ , Harry. Though it’s a great chance for Louis to find out if she’s with a gold digger.”

“I own this establishment and I’m asking you to leave before I call the police,” Harry says firmly. 

Evan stands, staring Harry straight in the eye. “Nothing like a child bride, hey, Louis? You always did like them young and immature.”

“Get out,” Louis says through clenched teeth as she stands quickly. She doesn’t take her gaze off Evan who just looks at them like they’re dirt on her shoe. 

“You better lawyer up, Louis,” Evan says fixing her steely gaze on Louis one last time. “Because I’m not just coming for half, I’m coming for _all_ of it.”

~*~

“I don’t _care_ about that, just tell me _can she do this_?”

The conversation has been going around in circles since Louis left the bakery three hours ago. Harry had understood that Louis had to deal with this straight away. She hated that she had to postpone their plans for the day, but there was no way that she would be able to concentrate on wedding things with Evan’s visit looming over her head. 

It hadn’t been fun explaining that that was Evan, Louis’ ex-girlfriend from university, that appeared out of the blue in Harry’s bakery. 

The dig about Harry’s age had stung not only Louis but Harry as well. She knows she’s going to have to deal with that when she gets home to Harry, _if_ she gets home to Harry before the night is through. 

Louis feels nauseated, light-headed and like she’s about to have a migraine. She swallows half a bottle of water and lets her lawyers talk over her head, only half filtering in what they’re saying. 

She just wants to cry. 

“Lou,” Liam whispers from next to her. “Are you alright?”

Louis glares at Liam but immediately softens her expression. “Go home, Liam, your wife and daughter need you.”

“ _You_ need me.”

“I’m sitting with a team full of lawyers, I don’t need you right now.”

Liam looks like she’s about to say something else but she just nods. She stands up, squeezes Louis’ shoulder and leaves the room. No one except Louis notices.

Two hours later, they’ve still not managed to make any progress and Louis wants to just give up and let Evan have her company. It’s probably what she wants, of course. To bury Louis in stress, paperwork, and lawsuits until she just gives up.

“Go home,” Louis says to her conference room filled with stuffy lawyers. “We’ll come back to this tomorrow.”

No one objects and the room slowly empties. 

Home. Louis wants to make herself get up but she feels like the weight of the world is on her shoulders. And it is, when she thinks about it. She could lose absolutely _everything_ and Evan would just laugh in her face.

It’s that thought that makes Louis burst into tears. Sitting alone in an empty conference room, in the building that she owns, that could very well likely be taken away from her unless her team of lawyers successfully refute Evan’s claims. 

Louis fumbles for her phone, unlocking it through her tears. Her hands shake as she finds the number she’s looking for. The phone rings only once before the call connects.

“Mum? I need you.”

“ _Boo bear? What’s wrong?_ ”

Louis tells her everything. She doesn’t hide her crying as she sinks to the floor, cradling the phone to her ear with one hand while the other is over her face. She pours her heart out, letting out every single fear that she’s been holding in since the incident in the bakery. 

She isn’t sure how long she’s on the phone for, but her arse is going numb from sitting in one spot for too long. She hiccups and just listens to her mum’s soothing voice. 

A noise outside of the room makes Louis’ head snap up and she sees Harry pushing the door open. 

“Thank you for calling Harry,” Louis says, interrupting what her mum was saying.

“ _Of course, love, she’s your fiancée, she should be there when you need her._ ”

“Thank you.”

“ _Alright, now that I know you’re in good hands, I’ll go. Call me tomorrow, please. As soon as you can_.”

“I will, Mum. I love you.”

“ _I love you too, boo bear. Give Harry my love as well_.” 

Louis nods, despite the fact that her mum can’t see her. Their call ends a moment later and Harry kneels down in front of Louis. 

“I understand why you didn’t call me,” Harry says before Louis can even apologise. “I’m just glad that your mum had Dan call me to come get you.”

Louis nods once, tears forming in her eyes again. She throws her arms around Harry and hugs her tightly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lou,” Harry continues, answering all of Louis’ unasked questions. “You have to know that by now. I don’t care if you’re rich or poor or _anything_ , as long as you’re you, and I’m me, and we’re together, then that’s all I care about. I fell in love with _you_ , not your money, or the idea of a sugar mama or whatever it is that Niall is always harping on about.” Louis cracks a smile at that. “It’s _you_. It’s always you.”

She captures Louis’ lips in an intense kiss, cupping Louis’ face in both of her hands. Louis melts against Harry, needing the validation more than she thought she did.

Reluctantly, Louis pulls back from the kiss, wiping her eyes with a hand. Harry pats at her face with a tissue and then kisses the top of her head. 

Exhaustion overcomes Louis as she sags against Harry, letting her fiancée just hold her for a while. She isn’t sure how long they sit there together, but Louis is grateful for every moment that Harry holds her. Her entire world feels like it’s falling apart but also feels like it’s never been stronger. She knows that only Harry is responsible for her feeling better about a bad situation.

After a while, Harry’s fingers start undoing Louis’ braids, carefully loosening each strand. Once she’s finished, she runs her fingers through the length of Louis’ hair to make sure there’s no tangles or knots. Her fingers press _just_ right against Louis’ scalp, the pressure alleviating some of her headache. Her head throbs still, but at least it doesn’t feel like it’s going to fall off it’s that sore. 

Harry doesn’t stop touching Louis, her presence grounding Louis more completely than anything else ever could. Harry’s hands rub up and down Louis’ back, comforting her and loosening the tight feeling in her chest at the same time. 

“C’mon, let’s go home,” Harry says. “There’s a bath with your name all over it waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis whispers. Harry leans her forehead against Louis’ own.

“For better or worse, Lou.”

“For better or worse,” Louis echoes.

~*~

The next few days are some of the most intense days of Louis’ life. She never thought that she’d ever have to deal with anything like the situation she’s currently in, but it isn’t just going away because she wants it to.

Her team of lawyers, and their associates, have been working non-stop through all of Louis’ history regarding setting up the business. They’ve pored over her old personal journals too, something that had only been entrusted to one lawyer who gladly signed a Non-Disclosure Agreement regarding the contents of Louis’ time in university. 

She should be proud of herself for keeping such thorough documentation, but she knows that Evan knows this about her. That she’s planned this, for Louis to be buried under paperwork while she sinks her hooks in deep. She’s creating doubt at every single turn that she can.

“She’s recently divorced,” one of Louis’ lawyers, Benson, or something, says to her one morning. “Long and messy. It cost her a fair bit in legal fees, too. If she loses this case, too, and she _will_ , that’ll be more legal fees for her to cover.”

Louis hasn’t stopped thinking about that since.

The news that Evan got married isn’t surprising, people get married every day. It’s the fact that Evan sought out Louis to hurt her because she was hurting herself that is bothering her. They’ve had no contact for the better part of a decade and now she’s come out of the woodwork just because Louis’ company is doing great for itself.

“Miss Tomlinson?”

Louis looks up as a tall, blonde woman knocks on her open office door. “Yes…?”

“Taylor.”

Louis gives her a small smile. “What can I do for you?”

“I think I’ve found something.” Taylor crosses the room and places the open journal in her hand in front of Louis. “You mention talking about the project with Evan here, and a few paragraphs later, you mention that Evan filmed you both having sex.”

Louis pales. She has no idea how she managed to completely forget all about that. 

“If that tape still exists, there could be a chance that it contains the evidence we need to disprove the allegations that Mrs Wallis is making against you.”

“Taylor, can you close the door?” 

Taylor gets up to close the door and Louis picks up her old journal, reading the entry. This had been right after she and Evan had got back together. Evan had wanted to try something _different_ , something that was lasting and that they could remember each other by in the years to come. 

Something like this could really bite Louis in the arse if she isn’t careful.

“I’m not sure if the tape still exists,” Louis says honestly. “I have a storage unit that I kept all of my old university things in, but it might not be there. After Evan and I broke up for the final time, I burned all of her things. If Evan still has the tape, she would’ve used it by now, leaked it to ruin my reputation.

“Something like this could ruin me…”

“Only if the tape gets out,” Taylor says. “I can personally go to your storage unit and look for the tape. You and I are the only people on this case that know that this tape exists. If we play it right, the sexual parts don’t need to be seen by anyone at all.”

Something akin to hope forms in Louis’ chest. “How quickly can you get there?”

“I’ll leave right away.”

Louis grabs a post-it note and scribbles down the address of the storage facility. She rifles through her drawers for the correct key and scribbles down the pin-code as well. “If there are _any_ troubles, call me. Facetime me and I’ll speak directly to security so you can get through without any trouble.”

Taylor nods. “Of course, Miss Tomlinson.”

“Don’t let anyone follow you and keep me updated every hour,” Louis adds. “Stop and see Gina on the way out and she’ll give you a company credit card that you can use for petrol and amenities for your journey.” She pauses and takes a breath, looking Taylor right in the eyes. “ _Thank you_.”

Taylor stands up and swiftly leaves the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Louis picks up her mobile phone and Facetimes Harry. “Honey, I have some news. Can we meet in person?”

“Of course, Lou, where do you want to meet?”

“At home. This conversation is sensitive and I don’t want the wrong people hearing.”

“I’ll head over there now. Do you want some lunch?”

“Yes please, love. I’ll see you soon.”

Louis hangs up, gathers her belongings, including the journal, and tells Gina that she’s going home for lunch. 

Surprisingly, Louis makes it back to the flat before Harry does, which just sets her nerves off even more. She has to find _some_ way to tell her fiancée that there’s a sex tape out there of her and another woman. The same woman who is hell bent on destroying everything that Louis has worked for. 

The front door sounds and Louis breathes out, walking to meet Harry in the entrance hall. 

“Lou…?” Harry’s voice sounds far away, like she’s distracted. Louis steps into the entrance hall and sees Harry staring at her phone. “Why is there a sex tape of you that’s gone viral?”

“ _Fuck_.”

A strangled sound escapes Louis’ mouth. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” She calls Liam whose voice is higher than she’s ever heard it before in her entire life. She sounds more stressed than Louis feels. 

The call with Liam ends and Louis’ phone starts ringing again. It’s one of her lawyers. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs heavily. 

“ _Deal with it_ ,” Louis hisses down the receiver before hanging up her phone. It immediately starts to ring. She declines the call and it just keeps ringing. 

In a fit of rage, she throws her phone hard onto the tiled floor, shattering it completely.

“Well, that’s one way to get it to stop,” Harry says weakly. She brandishes her own phone at Louis. “We need to sit down for this.”

Louis nods. Harry slips her hand into Louis’ as she passes and leads her to the lounge room. “Why is she doing this to me?” she moans, burying her face in her hands. 

There’s no reason why Harry should be comforting her, but there she is, pulling Louis into her arms once more and just holding her. 

“I don’t know the answer to that,” Harry says eventually. “But I’d really appreciate you explaining how there’s a sex tape of you out there for the entire universe to see.”

Louis feels sick to her stomach. “One of the lawyer’s associates, Taylor, found an entry in an old journal of mine.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out the journal. She opens it to the relevant entry and passes it to Harry to read. 

“Wait, this is great!” Harry exclaims. It’s not the reaction that Louis was expecting, but she’ll take it. “If Evan is the one who has leaked that video, then that means the stuff that you’re talking about is on there too!”

“Hopefully,” Louis gently corrects. “…I’ve got a copy of the tape too.”

The look on Harry’s face is something that Louis can’t describe. It flicks from betrayal, to disbelief, and a hint of disgust. Louis’ stomach roils at that expression.

“Y-you have a sex tape that you didn’t tell me about? And you _kept_ a copy?” Harry stands and runs her hands down her dress, smoothing it out in a nervous manner. “Louis… I… _Christ_.”

Louis stares at her fiancée with despair. “Taylor’s going to see if I have my copy in my storage unit. She’s heading there right now. If I still have it, and if that conversation is on the tape, then Evan’s entire case is completely thrown out.”

“That doesn’t stop there being a _sex tape_ of you out there!” Harry exclaims. She’s pacing the length of the lounge room, her face a little red. She gathers her hair and ties it into a knot on the top of her head. “Louis…” she cuts herself off, shaking her head. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“I forgot,” Louis replies honestly. 

“You forgot you filmed yourself having sex with someone?” Sarcasm litters Harry’s tone.

“Yes!” Louis replies emphatically. “After we filmed that it was only two weeks before Evan cheated on me again and we broke up for good. I burned a lot of her things and went on a week-long drinking binge. I’m pretty sure I forgot my own name after that.

“But the moment, the _moment_ Taylor found that entry in my journal I called you so I could warn you that the tape may still exist. I just didn’t know that Evan was going to beat me to the punch.”

Harry sits down heavily in an arm chair. She stares up at the ceiling and lets out a long breath. “You need to call Jay and tell her about this before she sees it on the news.”

“Fuck,” Louis groans. Harry’s right, of course. 

She reaches for her phone only to remember she smashed it. Before she even has to ask, Harry’s handing over her own phone for Louis to use. 

Louis spends the next twenty minutes on the phone telling her mum everything that’s happened, asking her to warn her sisters to not go online and see whatever comments are being said about her. 

The next person Louis phones is Anne. It’s not a conversation she enjoys having, but she owes her future mother-in-law that much. 

Lunch time comes and goes, neither Harry nor Louis moving from the lounge room. Louis doesn’t think that she could stomach food right then, so it doesn’t bother her that much. 

Every chance she gets, Louis looks over at Harry, trying to decipher what she’s thinking by her facial expressions alone. But Harry’s shut herself off completely. Louis doesn’t know what she’s thinking and she doesn’t know how to begin to talk to her about it when things are still so fresh.

Harry’s phone chimes in Louis’ hand and she glances down, seeing a text message from Niall. 

“Niall messaged,” Louis says. Harry accepts her phone back and her eyes go to the screen.

“She says that you look good on the video,” Harry says flatly. “Fuck.”

Louis puts her head in her hands again. “That tape is out there, Harry and I can’t take it back.”

“I know.”

“My _sisters_ could see this. Hell, it’ll be there when my _little brother_ grows up and he might see it too. _Fuck_.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“I know.”

Louis’ heart aches in her chest. “Do you want to break up?”

That earns her a sharp glare. “What the _fuck_?” she asks, standing up. “You think I want to _break up_? Because of a sex tape?”

Louis merely shrugs one shoulder at her. “I’m not sure what to think, Haz, you’re not exactly saying much at the moment.”

“I’m _processing_ ,” Harry replies, putting her hands on her hips. She looks quite intimidating like this and it really isn’t the appropriate time to be turned on by her fiancée, but Louis’ libido doesn’t know that. 

“The _entire world_ just got a very, _very_ descriptive detail of what you’re like in bed. Something that I didn’t think they ever would because I didn’t know a tape _existed_. And while I’m trying _so hard_ to not be mad at the fact that you didn’t tell me about it, but it still hurts. Then there’s the fact that this absolutely _wonderful_ article from _Vanity Fair_ is getting ignored because of this video. 

“An article that _finally_ paints you in a great light, the light you haven’t been painted in before because you’re a woman and because you’re an out and proud lesbian. This tape doesn’t just affect your business, Louis, it affects the charities, too. Charities that I work _hard_ at! All of those kids? They _need_ our hard work and the charities we provide. I’m thinking about _them_ and how it’s going to affect them.

“And that’s not to mention that our _fucking kids and grandchildren_ are probably going to see this video, too!”

Louis bursts into tears. “I’m so sorry.”

The couch dips as Harry sits down next to Louis, wrapping her arms around Louis in a tight hold. 

“We’ll get through this,” Harry says softly. “We will. If Kim Kardashian can get through this, we can get through this.”

“People treated her like shit for her sex tape,” Louis mutters wetly, tears sliding down her face onto her lap. “They still give her shit for it.”

“When _don’t_ you get shit for something?” Harry points out. “It’s just another thing to add to the list.” Louis nods. 

They fall silent, nothing but the sounds of Louis’ sniffles filling the room. 

“Eleanor will have Kris Jenner’s phone number, won’t she?” Louis asks out of the blue. Harry cracks up laughing.

“I’m sure she does, Lou, I’m sure she does.”

“Kris helped spin Kim’s sex tape into something good, I’m sure she can do the same for me.”

Harry shifts, loosening her hold on Louis so they can face each other. “We’ll do everything we can to shift the focus on this, okay? But it’s going to _suck_ for a really long time.”

“I know,” Louis mumbles. “Are you ready to be the fiancée of a billionaire who has a sex tape?”

“What billionaire _doesn’t_ have a sex tape? You’re behind the times, Louis.” She nudges their shoulders together and Louis can’t help but smile. Harry kisses her softly, letting Louis know that she’s still here. That despite everything, she’s still here.

~*~

Sleep doesn’t come for Louis that night. Harry had insisted they try to do everything as normal. They ordered in dinner because neither of them could think about cooking, and Liam came over with Sophia and Willow for a little while, bringing a new phone for Louis with her.

Taylor had left Louis a detailed voice mail message stating that she had found Louis’ tape in her storage unit and was going to go through it to find the evidence that they needed. She called later to say they had it, the evidence was there proving that Evan’s claims were completely unfounded.

But the damage is already done. 

Louis’ entire reputation is going to go down the drain because of this scandal. Evan has made sure of it. 

The entire evening consists of Louis on the phone, between her mum, the lawyers, the board, and her public relations team. The conversations are long and hard. At one stage Louis just wants to hang up on them all, and if she hadn’t just had the biggest scandal of her career, she would have. 

So sleep doesn’t come for her. Not when her mind is going so fast, trying to work out damage control. Her Public Relations team is for that, though, she knows that. It’s what she pays them for, but she can’t help but think there is _something_ she can do in the meantime. 

Louis slides out of bed, careful not to wake Harry, and she makes her way to her office. She turns on her laptop, filtering through emails and requests for interviews from various media sources. There’s nothing that she wants to say to these people. It’s an arduous task dealing with everything, and she’s there for a long while before she even sees _one_ positive email in the collection she has there. It’s not much, but it makes her feel less like a monster.

Surprisingly, there is an email from Elizabeth at _Vanity Fair_. It’s succinct, stating her support for Louis, and if she wants to do a follow up interview to fend off negative press, she’s more than happy to help. Louis sends her a quick thank you reply but doesn’t commit to any interviews. She knows better than to do anything without consulting her PR team first.

Somehow, Louis finds herself on some trashy gossip site that has her video plastered all over it. Stupidly, she clicks the link. She turns the volume down. She doesn’t want to hear Evan’s moans of pleasure as Louis goes down on her. 

The comment section is even worse than Louis imagined. She knows that she shouldn’t look, but she can’t help it, her eyes just gravitate to the comments, despite the fact that they make her stomach churn. 

One particular comment is from some anonymous male that states he’s jerked off three times to the video already. Another asks where he can buy Tomlinson Enterprises stock as he’s suddenly _very_ interested in Louis’ work. Louis closes her eyes and exits out of the window after that. But she manages to find the video on one site after another, all of them automatically playing the moment she stupidly clicks on a link. 

It’s like a car crash that she just can’t stop looking at. It’s bad for her to be doing this, but she can’t stop. 

A wave of nausea washes over her when she realises that Harry has watched this, has seen this other woman pawing at Louis, and Louis completely lost in the moment with Evan. 

Harry’s comments from earlier keep echoing in her head. Her charities are going to be affected by this. It’s going to reflect negatively on her professionalism and her reputation to do something good. It’s utterly heartbreaking to think about.

What’s worse is that with each single time the video plays over and over on the screen, Louis can’t help but think that Harry is right: their children are going to see this one day. Or at least know of its existence. It’s the internet, it’ll be there forever, no matter how hard she tries to get rid of it. 

This will be her legacy now. 

Not the hard work she’s done for her company, not the philanthropic side of her, but _this_. A private moment between her and an ex-girlfriend that was never meant to be for the eyes of anyone else. 

She had no idea that it would come to this when she and Evan filmed themselves having sex. It seemed _fun_ and a little naughty when Louis was nineteen years old and completely infatuated with a girl who kept breaking her heart. 

Words of the anonymous people online come back to her ‘ _she shouldn’t have filmed herself if she didn’t want people seeing it_!’ This was out of Louis’ control before she even remembered its existence. And now she has to wear this for the rest of her life whether she likes it or not. 

She just hopes that her PR team can do something for her reputation before too much more damage is made. It’s the only hope that Louis has left. 

She stares at the webpage that has her video playing on a loop, complete with audio commentary by whatever jerk decided that his opinion was valid enough to put on there, and she puts her head in her hands for what feels like the millionth time today. A sob escapes her but she shakes her head, trying to clear the images from her brain. 

Before Louis can register what’s happening, her laptop lid is being pushed down. Louis looks up and sees Harry, in her fluffiest dressing gown, looking adorably sleep rumpled but a little exasperated at the same time. 

Wordlessly, she takes Louis’ hand and pulls her up from her chair. She wipes at Louis’ eyes with her thumb, brushing her tears away as easily as they came. She shuts off the lights as she goes passed them, leading Louis back to their bedroom. She pushes Louis onto the bed and sheds her clothes. 

“Take your clothes off,” Harry says and Louis can’t do anything but obey her. 

They get comfortable on the bed, Louis lying back against the pillows. Harry climbs on top of her, straddling her thighs. Louis’ hands automatically settle on Harry’s hips, gripping loosely. 

Harry keeps her gaze locked on Louis’ as she brings Louis’ left hand to her mouth, kissing right over her engagement ring. “See this?” she begins softly. “This is a _promise_. This means I promise I’m going to marry you. To love you and be with you through _everything_. Good and bad.” 

Louis nods, feeling emotions surge in her chest.

“But it’s going to be a long, hard road, okay? We know that the odds were always going to be stacked against us, and now there’s just something else to overcome,” Harry continues. “But we can’t begin to heal if you sit at your desk at three in the morning watching the video of you having sex with some other woman. Someone who isn’t _me_.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.” Harry takes Louis’ hand and cups it over her breast. “But right now, you’re going to make love to me until you can’t remember your own name, okay?”

Louis nods, sitting up so they’re face to face. 

“Then we’re going to face whatever comes _together_.”

“Okay,” she replies, and she believes it. 

“Good. Now kiss me.”

It’s all too easy to comply with what Harry asks. Their lips meet, kissing slowly at first, coming together in a way that they haven’t since Evan’s first bombshell dropped. 

Harry’s lips are soft and all too familiar. She takes complete control of every movement, stopping and starting until Louis is following her direction. One of Harry’s hands fists itself in Louis’ hair, tugging until her head is tipped back, looking up at Harry. 

“Put your fingers in me,” Harry demands quietly. 

Louis quickly sucks on one finger to wet it before slipping it inside of Harry. Harry’s moans fill the room and it’s music to Louis’ ears. Harry’s hips move slowly at first, rocking back and forth in a steady motion. Louis slips another finger into her and Harry’s movements quicken, riding Louis’ fingers until she’s coming. 

Her grip is tight on Louis but she needs it to ground her. She knows that her hair will ache tomorrow and that she’ll have some bruises on her shoulders where Harry’s fingers have dug in a little too hard, but she doesn’t care. 

This is the love of her life, right here, in her arms; her breath hot and damp on Louis’ neck, her heart pressed against Louis’ own, beating wildly. It’s this that Louis clings to, the knowledge that Harry is her forever, through the good, bad, and sex tape scandals.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. If you've got this far, I hope you enjoyed this part. ♥  
> Please leave me a comment if you liked it. I love comments so very much a lot. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/183176551001)


End file.
